


Kisses

by sleepysweaters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, still not sure if it's any good since i don't write fluff, this is really only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaters/pseuds/sleepysweaters
Summary: Sometimes Y/N and Hinata had moments of quiet, where their limbs were tangled together as Hinata’s head rested on the other’s chest.  These were moments Y/N cherished.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr, wattpad, and quotev already and you may have seen it already through there.  
> I very rarely write fluff, so this may not be the best.

Sometimes Y/N and Hinata had moments of quiet, where their limbs were tangled together as Hinata’s head rested on the other’s chest. These were moments Y/N cherished because although he loved his energetic boyfriend, he also loved the calm and gentle side of him. The side that asked for cuddles after a long day and always curled into him because he was always the little spoon.

“How was your day?” Hinata asked softly as if he were scared to shatter the silence between them. His fingers traced shapes on his boyfriend’s chest, close to where his head was placed.

“It was pretty okay. My government class was boring, even with Tsukishima sitting next to me,” Y/N said, and his fingers played with the soft ginger hair. “How was yours?”

“Atsumu was in a shitty mood all throughout practice, which made Sakusa be in a shitty mood too. So, practice was hell,” Hinata said, frustration in his voice because he always talked about how he wanted his teammates (roommates) to get along. “Bokuto then announced he was inviting Akaashi over as if he doesn’t come over every night. Sakusa invited Osamu over, which was why Atsumu was mad during practice because he thinks he’s not the favorite Miya.”

“Osamu-san makes onigiri, so he’s going to be the favorite,” Y/N said, and Hinata nodded against the man’s chest.

“Exactly! Atsumu started crying over not being in a relationship before asking if you were coming over, so I thought it would be better if I came over here tonight instead.” Shouyou huffed in frustration. “It’s not like we make him like a third wheel like Bokuto and Akaashi do. Why should I be uncomfortable bringing my boyfriend over Atsumu’s sake."

Shouyou was right. He and Y/N always made sure to pay attention to Atsumu whenever he was around. L/N was the one to really do it, because most of his friends had always left him out for their significant others, which wasn’t pleasant. Sure, he wasn’t the biggest Atsumu fan, found him to be way too dramatic and annoying, but he wanted everyone to be somewhat happy.

“He’s just lonely, Shou. We just have to deal with it,” Y/N said, and Hinata groaned.

“I don’t wanna deal with it.”

“You’re such a baby.”

Hinata pouted as he looked up at the other and soon enough the two were sitting up. Y/N cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands, thumbs gently caressing his cheeks. This always made Hinata blush because all of the attention was directed solely on him. The slight furrow in Y/N’s brows made Shouyou look at him curiously.

“What is it?” Shouyou asked, and his boyfriend’s thumb covered the ginger’s lips to shush him.

“There’s something on your face,” Y/N said as he leaned in with examining eyes before he pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s lips. “It was me, sorry.”

The bright rosy blush on Shouyou’s face made Y/N laugh as he rested his forehead on Hinata’s. Shouyou leaned in so the two could kiss, his hand going to grip the back of L/N’s neck. These were the kind of kisses Y/N was used to.

Their lips locking over and over until Hinata couldn’t stop smiling and L/N would sometimes end up kissing his boyfriend’s teeth, which would make him laugh. It represented how much they loved each other, or that’s what Y/N thought. Their love was filled with happiness and laughter.

“I love you,” Hinata breathed out in between kisses and Y/N smiled, causing their teeth the clack together during the next kiss.

“I love you more,” Y/N said as he pulled away from the other, who chased his lips for another kiss. “I love you so much more.”


End file.
